


A Look Into Your Eyes

by Delmire



Series: Because Actions Speak Louder Than Words [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Slight Fluff as well?, Smut and Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito admits that he doesn't understand the intense stares Asami always gives him and  so Asami suggests a way for him to see things from a different perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all the writers of the fandom.  
> My last year has been pretty bad. It was less than a year ago that I broke up with my first love. We had been together for 6 years and at the time of the break up, I truly did still love him. But by that time I had recognised that our relationship was toxic and was hurting me. So I stood up broke it off and moved out onto my own for the first time in many years, in a different country to most of my family. I struggled to find my feet on my own, lost my job, became aware of a permanent health condition, was unable to partake in two of my favourite activities (video games and cooking) because they reminded me of him. On all those days, nights, mornings that I couldn't get myself out of bed, I read all your works. I read and I lost myself in your little worlds of our favourite duo. And all of you who write, unknowingly helped me get through. Now here we are. I have a new job and my health is nearly under control.  
> You inspired me to start writing myself as well. My fic Quiet Bliss was my first ever fanfiction and the first thing I had written at all in nearly 3 years. The lovely welcome I got has been enough to inspire me to keep going and keep coming back with more.  
> So thank you, to everyone here. *tears up a little* <3

Akihito needed to stop making bets with Asami. Or at least not let himself be goaded into bets. So here he was cooking dinner in nothing other than an apron. A short, pink and frilly apron that Asami had seemingly acquired just for this sole purpose. The businessman himself was currently standing behind Akihito enjoying his victory and it felt like Asami’s gaze was burning into his skin. The last time Akihito had done this is, it was his own idea, with his own apron and he had time to mentally prepare for it. This was feeling a little sudden and the intense stare was making him feel self-conscious. Akihito was blushing madly and his movements were becoming clumsier as he got more and more flustered. Finally he slammed the pan in his hand down onto the stove top.

“Look, bastard, if you actually want me to make food then you are going to have to stop staring and leave me alone while I cook.”

“But this was the deal kitten, I get to watch you cook in this delicious outfit. You lost the bet and now you get to play the sexy housewife for me.” Asami had moved forward and wrapped his arms around Akihito, sliding them under the apron to caress the smooth skin hiding underneath.

“Why are you so embarrassed? This isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

“Yeah but last time I had time to prepare for it.” Akihito mumbled in response while looking away, refusing to meet Asami’s eyes, even when his lover tried to turn his chin around in an effort to get him to look at him. 

“Look at me kitten and tell me what’s wrong.”

Akihito met Asami’s eyes briefly but found his gaze sliding off to the side uncomfortably. He sighed before admitting quietly; “You always look so intensely at me, it makes me feel self-conscious.”

“Oh? Usually it gets you all hot under the collar.”

Akihito squirmed a little as Asami nibbled on his ear lobe. “I just don’t understand what you see for you to always be staring at me like that.”

The crime lord hummed at that before pulling away slightly.

“Go get your camera and tripod, the ones you used for your delicious little selfie and a clear memory card.”

“What? Why?” Akihito stumbled after his lover as he left the kitchen and walked further into the penthouse in the direction of the master bedroom. Golden eyes looked back over Asami’s shoulder and surveyed Akihito’s confused expression.

“We are going to have a little fun and then I am going to show you something.” Asami disappeared, leaving Akihito standing frozen in the middle of the lounge. 

“What?” Akihito gave himself a small shake before heading into his workroom. He grabbed his camera and lense that were used on his model photo shoots and searched around for his tripod. He picked it up after locating it sitting in the corner pulled out a clear memory card from his camera bag. He always tried to keep one handy that was empty just in case something comes up and he runs out of space on the primary memory card. The spare one could hold a few thousand photos so hopefully that would be enough for whatever Asami wanted to do. After swapping out the memory cards in the camera, Akihito then grabbed the tripod and cautiously made his way to their bedroom. 

Asami was sitting on the casually edge of the bed, he had removed his socks and belt and loosened his tie but was otherwise looked much the same as before. He gestured to the end of the bed.

“Set it up there like how you did it last time, but make sure you can see everything." While Akihito fumbled with his equipment, Asami climbed onto the bed and moved so he was sitting up on his knees near the headboard. He waited until Akihito had stopped fiddling with the camera and looked up in question before asking; “Can you see me?”

The photographer looked onto the camera screen before nodding in confirmation. 

“All of me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now set it to take photos every three seconds until it is told otherwise.”

“Why photos? Why not a video?”

“Because photos speak to you more and you can’t miss anything when it’s still.”

“O-okay then, done.” The small shutter sound of the photo being taken rang out in proof. Another one snapped off while Asami and Akihito stared at each other before Asami beckoned him closer.

“Now, come here kitten.” 

Akihito reluctantly made his way forward and crawled onto the bed, glancing periodically at the camera that was still snapping off photos. When he got within range of his lover he was yanked forward and pulled into a scorching kiss that made the photographer forget all about the camera at the end of the bed. Deft fingers untied the frilly little apron and it was soon thrown off the bed to lie discarded on the floor. Asami’s hands then caressed down Akihito’s side and pulled him closer against himself, still not letting the heated kiss break. Akihito’s arm snaked around his lovers neck and he twined his fingers into his dark hair. A whine left the photographers throat as the large hands trailed down his back and squeezed and kneaded his ass. 

Asami shifted, picking Akihito up to pull him more onto his lap. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against Akihito’s nipples and he brought his hands down to fumble with the buttons, desperately trying to gain skin on skin contact. While Akihito was still struggling with the buttons, Asami reached up and tugged his tie loose and left it just to the side before helping with his shirt buttons. With the shirt finally discarded, Akihito broke the kiss, a string of saliva keeping them attached briefly before he ran his hands down the exposed muscled chest and bent to undo his lovers pants. He managed to undo the pants and Asami shifted to allow him to move the pants and underwear out of the way enough to free his throbbing erection. Akihito took it into his hands and got down on his elbows and knees in front of his lover. He felt a large hand card through his hair in encouragement. A glance up into half lidded smouldering eyes was the last push Akihito needed before he leaned forward and took the cock into his mouth. He glanced up every now and then to see the erotic look on Asami’s face while he worked the head and shaft in front of him with eager licks and sucks. Akihito’s hips swayed unconsciously as he felt himself heat up, the promising looks and slight tugs in his hair quickly making his own cock twitch to full hardness.

With a firm grasp in his hair, Asami pulled Akihito away and threw him onto his back before flipping him over onto his stomach. There was the pop of a lid and a wet finger at his entrance before Akihito could even regain his senses. Akihito pushed himself back onto the finger, moaning as it forced its way inside. Back arched, Akihito mewled and bucked into the fingers working him open, arching even more when a warm palm ran up and down his spine. 

Three fingers were removed and Akihito was suddenly jerked up and back against Asami’s chest. Asami was sitting on his knees with Akihito perched on his thighs, one muscled arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up, the photographers back flush with his lovers chest.

But now Akihito was face to face with the camera still happily snapping away. He felt himself tense up and a flush spread across his cheeks. Asami shifted behind him and suddenly there was a hand on his chin forcing him to look into molten golden eyes.

“Don’t worry about the camera kitten. Think only of me, look only at me.” Lips crashed against lips with bruising force and the blunt head of Asami’s cock was lined up against Akihito’s entrance before brutally smashing its way inside. Akihito broke from the kiss with a cry that was more startled pleasure than pain. His blonde head was thrown back against Asami’s shoulder as he began to thrust in and out of him setting a relentless pace. 

Akihito had already forgotten about the camera and reached his hands back to take hold of Asami’s hair, trying to pull him even closer. A hand roved up Akihito’s side and pinched and tweaked at each nipple, eliciting more wanton moans from the photographer. Done with the nipples the hand caressed the skin along Akihito’s collar bone before reaching up and wrapping firmly around his neck. It was not enough pressure to constrict his breathing in anyway but firm enough that the threat was there, holding him in place while Asami thrust even faster. Akihito’s back arched, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he started to beg.

“Asa-! P-ple! ... Please! … Oh fuck! ASAMI!” Akihito cried out as he came, his lover still pounding into him, riding out his own orgasm as the photographer spasmed in his arms. They stayed in place for a few moments longer, Asami’s hands still in place around Akihito’s waist and neck before he carefully let him slide boneless to the bed. He crawled forward and switched off the camera before turning back to his little lover that was struggling to get his breathing under control. He shuffled forward and leaned down to lick into Akihito’s mouth and proceeded to take his breath away again. Asami gave a rumbling chuckle as Akihito tried to squirm away as he moved to lick and nip at his neck.

“Don’t think you are getting off that easily kitten, I am not done with you yet.”

***

It wasn’t until he woke up the next morning that Akihito was reminded about the camera. Asami was getting dressed for an unusually early morning meeting and Akihito was lounging in bed not ready to get up yet, still tired and sore from the previous night’s activities. 

“You should take a look at those photos while I’m at work.”

“Huh?”

Asami nodded to the camera still sitting all set up at the end of the bed. Akihito flushed at the memory of what they doing in front of it last night. He turned to look at Asami uncertainly. 

“You don’t want to see them too?”

“No, they are for you to go through on your own.” Akihito looked at him confused. “You’ll understand once you take a look. I don’t want to interfere with your perception of anything.”

“But-“ 

“I have to go, I’ll be back later.” Asami came forward and pressed Akihito back into the bed with a lingering kiss. “Be good kitten.” With that he left the room and a few minutes later Akihito could faintly hear the sound of the door opening and closing then silence.

He was more than a little confused by Asami’s actions. Akihito glanced over at the camera with trepidation. Why did he want him to look at the photos by himself? What did he mean by interfering with his perception? Why did he even suggest this in the first place?

Akihito could remember that he had admitted that he was unsure what Asami saw when he looked at him. Was unsure why he gave him that intense look every time. It was after that comment that Asami had given the strange instructions. Asami had them both facing the camera most of the time too. Akihito could feel the blush starting to spread across his face. Those would be some very erotic photos. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the photographer dragged himself out of bed and went in search of his laptop. After locating it in his workroom, he returned to the bed room and pulled the memory card out of the camera. He settled himself back into bed, pulling up the covers and sitting the laptop in his lap. After fiddling around with his equipment, he opened up the photos with trembling fingers. There was a few hundred, not that many considering it was going off every few seconds. Akihito had had to sift through far more at once for work before.

The very first one was Asami sitting on his knees on the bed looking into the camera. This was obviously after he had lined up the camera and had been instructed to switch it on. He slowly flicked through the pictures, watching himself get onto the bed, being pulled forward into the kiss, Asami removing the ridiculous apron that he had already completely forgotten about. Akihito quickly understood why Asami had said photos and not a video. There was no rush with photos. He could take his time and observe. There was no embarrassing noises to listen to or Asami’s bedroom voice to distract him. He was very glad that he was looking through these by himself, if Asami was here they would probably already have discarded the laptop and be back on the bed repeating last night’s actions.

Akihito lingered on some of the photos, ones that captured certain expressions or movements that he had been completely unaware of at the time. He was focused more on Asami than on himself but he could see that he did things without even being aware of it. Small touches and looks, and things that Asami did in return that had gone unnoticed in his haze of pleasure. Asami always kept his gaze on Akihito, not once did his eyes leave the photographer, not even to glance at the camera. Even when he saw the startled gaze and tensing of himself when he became aware of the camera again after Asami picked him up, his lover’s gaze was on him. 

There were a few stand out photos that really caught Akihito’s attention. There was one where he was sucking Asami off with his hand threaded through his hair, another when Asami was stretching him open with one hand and the other trailing over his spine. One from when they had both climaxed but were still joined together, taking a few seconds to bask in the afterglow together before Akihito slid down to the bed in a boneless heap.

There was one photo however that stood out beyond the rest. He was being held up on Asami’s knees, one arm around his waist and the other hand had taken a firm grasp of Akihito’s neck. You could clearly see that was the moment Akihito lost himself completely, he had his head thrown back and mouth stretched open in cries of pleasure. If Akihito was being honest he would admit that was a very erotic pose and could see why his lover would want to see that. But it was Asami that captured Akihito’s attention. Or rather the look in his eyes. It was something that was glimpsed at in the other photos. A flash here and there. But in this one photo, right as Akihito was lost, that showed it clearly. It was a look that was hot with desire and possession yet there was something soft mixing in. 

The photographer shut the laptop and burrowed back into the pillows behind him. Akihito didn’t want to examine too closely what emotion was in his lovers eyes right at that moment but for now, it was enough to know it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not *completely* happy with this so I may come back and edit it!  
> *edit* so rereading this over in the morning, after a sleep, has change my opinion on it somewhat and other then some grammatical stuff I'm okay with it haha  
> Head cannon for you: Asami wasn't intending for that be what Akihito found/saw but that ended up being far more powerful than what was intended anyway.


End file.
